Home Alone
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Kisame is home alone and the Akatsuki base suffers a security breach.


**Title: Home Alone**

**Chapter: N/A**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (gay sex and the lack of any real plot)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for this. I don't like it. But I don't like anything I do. Kisame is alone in the base and we suffer a serious security breach. **

**(Happy Birthday, Dear Whoareyou, Happy Birthday to You. You know who you are.)**

Hoshigaki Kisame was left alone. The Akatsuki was broken up and out on missions. Even Itachi was out on a single mission, leaving his partner bored and alone. Not a good combination. His first attempt at curing his boredom involved watching television. No good. He was a violent sort of man. And they really couldn't show anything up to his standards on television. Not even on cable. So, his next attempt was practicing his ninja skills. That got boring quickly with no one to fight with. And so kisame was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Bored. That is, until he heard the sound.

He was counting his four hundred eighty fifth sheep when he heard it. Just a little scratching sound. Any Akatsuki member should A) not have been in the base B) have announced their presence or C) have been a lot more quiet than that. And so kisame rose to investigate.

He moved around the base silently, fingers twined around a kunai. No one in the kitchen, living room, or bedroom hall. No signs of entry in any of the rooms. Hn. That left one place. Leader's office. Kisame faced the long, dark hallway. Well…. He crept down the hall. The foreboding old door was locked. Hn. He had been so sure… on the way back to his room, he heard it again. The living room? How the hell did anyone hide there?

Most of the Akatsuki's hideout was underground, so the living room did not have any windows. With the lights out, it was pitch dark. So, as per the usual, he swiped his hand over the switch at the side of the door. Nothing. Okay, light was broken. No big deal. He felt his way along the wall until he found the lamp and flicked that on. The room was empty. Worn old couch, battered coffee table, decent sized television. Completely normal…that scuffle. Kisame moved in a slow circle, kunai at the ready. There was nowhere that sound could be coming fr- black.

Kisame was on the floor in an instant. Out cold. Kabuto stared down at him, smirking. His right hand glowed faintly, the light fading. Keeping hidden from the blue beast had been a bit difficult, but taking him out had been surprisingly easy. And now, as he watched the man breathe shallowly, Kabuto wondered why exactly he'd knocked him out. Kneeling at his side to be certain he was alright, he lowered his ear to the large chest and listened for a moment to a powerful heart. Mmm. Breathing deeply, he sighed. The man, what was his name? ah, Kisame. Kisame smelled musky. A deep, almost salty scent that made Kabuto nuzzle close. The shark groaned. "ngh!" Kabuto found himself groaning as well. The massive chest below his hands vibrated with the man's groan, shivering the silver haired nin. Okay, enough of this foolishness. Lord Orochimaru had been neglecting him in favor of Sasuke and he wanted to play. Placing a glowing palm on the shark's chest, he woke the man.

Kisame woke with a body straddling his belly. The body draped over his chest and hot breath was ghosting over his throat. He growled angrily, who was this! He jump up and shoved the body off of himself. Or… tried to. He wound up twitching his arms and jerking his body. "im sorry, but I couldn't risk you trying to break me, now could I?" the body on his chest said softly, nuzzling his neck and shoulder, "so I've done a little nerve work. You won't be moving much until I reassemble them. "who the fuck are you?" kisame struggled to ask. "oh yes." the body sat up, bringing silver hair, bottle bottom glasses, and dark, serious eyes into view. "you're Orochimaru's little bitch." kisame growled. The boy's smooth little mouth formed an irritated pout. "such language. I don't think that's any way to talk to the one in control of the situation." "what do yo- ah!" pain arched through Kisame's shoulder, where Kabuto's hand rested. "understand?" the Sound nin asked with a disturbingly innocent smile. Kisame gritted his teeth and refused to speak. Kabuto grinned sadistically and the pain intensified until the shark finally gasped pitifully. "ngh-understood." "mmm, better." Kabuto returned to kissing and nuzzling Kisame's throat. "what the fuck are you doing!" the shark growled, trying to arch away. "you just taste. So. Fucking. Good." Kabuto murmured as he continued to nip at the flushed blue skin beneath his lips.

Kabuto was quite enjoying his work. The shark's skin was pleasantly rough and tasted dark and masculine. This man was filling his senses in a way that had him hard and aching in mere moments. Whimpering softly, he pumped his hips lightly, rubbing himself against Kisame's thigh. One hand wandered automatically to pleasure the shark as well. The man gave a violent shout and jerked as hard as he could, considering Kabuto had effectively disabled him. "what the fuck!" he shouted. The silver haired nin looked up at him. "you don't say much else, do you?" he said, still rubbing him, "you don't enjoy it?" kisame sputtered. "you do." Kabuto returned to nipping, lightly tearing open his shirt and beginning to move down his chest. He paused and took a few long moments to suckle his dark blue nipples appreciatively. Kisame gave a stuttering groan. "stop!" he moaned, "what the hell are you trying to do?" "I think that would be obvious." Kabuto sighed, breathing across Kisame's still clothed erection. Deft fingers loosed the black pants he wore and tugged them down. The poor shark was left naked, immobile, and achingly hard. Well, maybe he wasn't such a _poor _shark. Considering what Kabuto had in store for him.

Kisame's cock was easily eleven inches, thick as Kabuto's wrist, and hard as all fucking hell. "mmm. I had a feeling…" he murmured, pressing his cheek against his thickness, breathing deeply. Kisame, while proving his arousal quite effectively, was still trying to deny it. "please," he panted, "stop. Why are you doing this?" Kabuto looked up at him, still fisting him gently. He smiled. "I haven't been fucked since Sasuke joined Orochimaru." he said with that smirk, "and you, my friend, are going to put him to shame. Whether you like it or not." sitting up a moment, Kabuto tugged his shirt over his head and stripped quickly, setting his clothes aside. Straddling Kisame's thighs, Kabuto took one deep breath before taking the shark into his mouth as fast as he could.

Kisame's spine arched hard at the sensation of hot, wet mouth consuming his cock. Despite the internal limitations Kabuto had placed on his body, he found himself writhing. "been doing this a while?" he gasped when he felt the boy's tongue sliding up his length. Kabuto hummed his agreement and nodded slightly, making kisame moan a lot louder. One hand was toying with his heavy balls and he lost track of time.

Kabuto sat up, a thin string of saliva between him and the monster of a cock before him. He smiled to see kisame so fallen apart. Shifting, he took Kisame's dick in hand and knelt over his hips. "ready?" he leaned forward to breathe against his ear. "what are you- ah!" the silver haired nin leaned back slowly, pressing his eager hole to the head of his prisoner's cock. A glowing hand swept over his chest and Kisame's arms were suddenly free. In half an instant, his big hands were wrapped around Kabuto's slender arms. With a hazy smirk and a pained cry, he sat back and down in one movement.

Kisame's hands bruised Kabuto's arms mercilessly. The Sound nin whimpered and turned his head aside. The shark's eyes were squeezed tight shut and his mouth was slightly open. Expression frozen. Kabuto panted quietly. He looked down at kisame with a ragged smile. "like that?" he gasped. Kisame opened one eye. "you learn that phrase under Orochimaru?" he asked. Kabuto quirked an eyebrow. "no, but I did learn this." he said, lifting his hips to slide Kisame's cock out. When only the head remained, he sat back down. The shark groaned and thrust up helplessly. "sonofabitch taught you well." he huffed. "shut up and fuck me." Kabuto moaned, rising again.

Their rhythm was soon fast, heated, and rough. Kabuto pumped his hips and clung to Kisame's shoulders when the shark managed to sit up. He managed to open his eyes and cup the Mist nin's face, thumbs brushing over the gill slits on his cheeks. He leaned in, body jumping as he managed to capture Kisame's mouth. Those big hands were gripping his hips. His mouth being invaded. He was full of swollen cock and so close to cumming. "mmfh. Fuck." he breathed as he came hard, nails digging into Kisame's shoulder as his entire body tightened. Kisame himself thrust up into Kabuto and came, filling the silver haired nin with warmth.

Kabuto collapsed against the powerful man that held him. No longer restrained, he could do what he liked with the Sound nin. And at the moment, he didn't give much of a damn. His eyes felt heavy. His limbs, slow. The well defined chest he lay against was marked with ribbons of cooling cum. Kisame's big arms tightened around him. With his now infamous smirk, he murmured, "like that?" the shark slumped back against the edge of the couch. "shut up." he groaned, jostling him gently. Kabuto pushed against him gently, sitting up to face him. "what are you going to do with me?" he asked quietly. For several moments, there was only silence. Then kisame smirked as well. "if you don't get out of here, I might do that to you again." Kabuto chuckled and stood gingerly. He stretched lightly before dressing quickly. When he turned, kisame wore his pants again and was pulling on his torn shirt. The shark man looked at him redressing for a long moment. "what the hell was that?" he asked finally. Kabuto smiled. This time softly, genuinely. "I think I'll let you make of it what you will." he vanished in a whirl of smoke.

Running a hand through his sweat drenched hair, kisame took a deep breath, assaulted by the smell of sex. Just the though of it had him hard again. He'd never been much into that sort of thing. Itachi usually the one watching boys from the corners of those acute eyes of his. Then again, he'd never tried it before. Well, one thing was for sure, if he ever got his hands on Yakushi Kabuto again…

Kabuto returned to his own base with nothing new to report to Orochimaru. Not that the man was much interested in him anymore. Not with that little bastard Sasuke around. And anyway, he wanted a warm shower and a decent sleep more than a confrontation right now. Standing in a shower of hot water, he reflected on his mission. It had started out as an information gathering mission. He'd had been unsuccessful in breaking the seal on Pein's office door, but playing with the shark man had been worth the trip.

**Author's Note: Please, lemmie know what you think. **


End file.
